rape is not romance
by xxxtristanx0x0x
Summary: rikku didnt expect this to be her last night breathing she really didnt wanted it all to end
1. Chapter 1

It was really late no one really was expected to be out at this time of night no one but rikku the top stripper she had as vagrancy ,disorderly conduct , gambling, prostitution , homosexuality and exhibitionism she always interfered with the normal order of society she was always getting into some type of trouble if not just then it was just her luck sneaky was her middle name and she was a professional thief she was the apple of almost ever guys eye she was mostly considered as eye candy and a tease to lead guy on she was a high- class call girl . But that all soon came to a end she was thought as to just have a casual pick up and was taken entirely by surprised by the offender who appears in her car or was on the sidewalk or in some other place no one really knows in some cases who ever was her violent sex offender may had not have intercourse with her but rather engage in other forms of sexual contact or such may be combined with the intercourse .in discussing what happen to her we will be concerned about her homicide as well to the forcible rape which involved severe physical injury and to what lead to her death. Rikku was snatch by surprise and was knocked out making her lose all her conscious she was then drag by a mysterious perverse she tried to move quickly away from the person but she just blacked out he dragged her and then carried her to his hideout and chain her up. The man who had kidnapped her was obsessing about rikku with the intent to threaten or harm her she had put a restraining order on this so called obsessed stalker roxas but that didn't work this time. He started to make unwanted sexual jokes and started to touch her inappropriately he starred her body down study the shape of her body and made inappropriate gestures. He had her were he wanted her now tied up in his chamber he always wanted this night to happen . Roxas sat down watching her struggle to get out of the chains . What do you want from me she grievously cried, he let out a small snicker as he smirked at her , what do I want? What I want is your sweet innocent virginity he replied. she started to swing around against the chains in every motion she could make , all she could do was cower , he unchain her and grabbed her then body slammed her on a small mattress that was on the floor she tried everything to fight him off but he was stronger than her so of course he had the upper hand . He put her hands in cuffs against the bed she started to kick at him and he fell to the floor so she got up and ran to the back room trying to unlock the door but all the windows and doors were locked up before she knew it he was right behind her grab her by the waist taking her back into his room she started to flinch around and pinch at him and hit him every which away and scream . He then did the same thing and tried once again to cuff her against the bed this time it really helped he grabbed her legs and pressed them on his waist he climbed on top of her and whisper in her ear making her send chills down her back telling her all sorts of dirty words and everything known to man that wasn't good for her ears to hear. Tears started to form down her cheeks she didn't want this to happen now her worst nightmare came to life . He wiped her tears away from her eyes and then kissed her passionately she try to doge ever one last of them but he always caught her off guard rikku just endured the pain she didn't know what was going on she just sigh at times and gasp every now and then . He started to lift up her mini skirt and pull down her panties then he took them and started to smell them he just laugh as he watch her tremble and be so embarrassed . He then unstrapped her bra and lay it down near her panties making them in a little neat stack he then got near her and started to French kiss her tongues exchanged with one another lips stuck to each other like a knot .then he raise her legs so that her knees pressed to his chest and her legs draped over his shoulders making her vulva longer allowing him to penetrate more deeply this made friction and pressure exactly where it craved most of her vaginal lips and clitoris she was lied back with her legs open wide apart while he lowered himself on her face down with his head by her feet and his legs over her hips so his feet were either sides of her shoulders. Then she held her onto his arms and tried to pull herself up a few inches away from him he started to make hard thrust into her watching her scream in pain as blood start to splatter and fall to the ground her vulva was splitting open she felt like it was about to break , please stop it hurts it really hurts she screamed. He pinched her breast hard making them feel numb making her scream and moan at the same time shut up you tease did I tell you to talk he yell. No! oh god no you didn't tell me to speak she cried . He started to thrust faster making her pain hurt even more his manhood rubbed against her clitoris into a hard rhythm moving in and out of her vulva she started to scream so he kissed her making her shut up while he thrust into her as very fast speeds . I'm coming I'm coming were do you want it rikku inside or on your face he asked. I don't want it anywhere around me she replied. Look I don't have enough time before it explodes so make a quick decision he answered back at her . She didn't say anything else all she did was sigh . Oh to late here it comes he said as he climaxed into her vagina leaving the hot gooey slime in her he then lift her up bridal style and laid her over on a cot cuts, bruises, and injuries including her vaginal and rectal tore apart she just given up she had cramping abdominal pain a headache increased heat, and next thing she was in confusion then drowsy and then unconscious . Rikku I waited a long time for this night to happen I watched after you for a long time and you hurt me and forsake me you were my everything I couldn't get over you but I cant have you no one can you never loved me looks like I'm going to have to kill you . No ! no!!! please let me go I promise I wont tell anyone just please set me free she pleaded she was so weak to even move redness, pain and itching was around rikku's genital area her vulva started to bleed and she had shortness of breath. If I let you go you might run off I cant let you go never he said his patience with her was getting stale and she could tell he had anger in his voice he took out his pocket night and held it against her throat he made a little cut in her neck and started to slid her wrist and stab into her breast he kept stabbing her repeatedly now she had double vision and couldn't hear anything anymore she couldn't even hear her breath anymore drowsiness was about to be a progress from something than just beyond a coma she had weakness in her arms and legs it was like her whole body was paralysis her heart started to slow down she had a weak and fragile pulse she could feel her life dying all away every moment he stabbed her tears came down to her eyes once again her eye lids shut slowly as she lay there lifeless she was dead. Her skin started to get cold and pale the heartless bastard had killed her and rape her. She lie there dead in her cold blood he throw the knife out of his hands and started to notice how bloody his hands and clothes were the emotions on her face started to fade away into a motionless look. He carry the corpse his back room and cover her up with bags and sheets he tied her in them he then clean up the bloody mess and burned her clothes and the knife he had use on her he then dragged her body and threw it out in the woods and went back inside his house and rest.


	2. Chapter 2

detective cloud strife looked across the table at the suspect. it has been 5 months since rikku's murder and from that time on no one knows what happen her friends and family were devastated to see there loved one slip guy had obviously been through some kind of interrogation training because he hadn't said a word since he'd been brought in. He simply sat there impassively, ignoring all the questions that were asked of him. If more suspects acted like this the detective's job would be a whole lot harder.  
They had caught a break this morning in the Fleming murder investigation when they got a DNA hit on a hair that was recovered from the crime seemed that his suspect had a temper, which didn't quite fit what the detective was seeing this evening. There were other things that didn't quite jive with the stereotypical image of a factory worker, such as his manicured fingernails, the immaculate haircut, and the two thousand dollar suit he was wearing when they picked him up.

so roxas i see you have a brother name sora you live in twilight town you wear a keyblade and your accused of this girls murder now tell me if i have mistaken cloud said. there was awkard silence for a moment then he started to talk slowy i think your about correct sir he replied . so rikku suffered 57 wounds including seven defensive wounds to her arms and hands and six stab wounds of most significance which caused her death.  
we found her naked in the woods covered in a pool of her own blood i also took some snapshots of her yeah you would like that wouldnt you you sick twisted heartless bastard cloud snap back at him as he shove the picture in his face revealing how sickening the picture was.  
roxas try not to say anything he just sigh and thought to himself how he was going to handle this. when was the last time you seen the victim alive cloud questioned. i dont know you got the wrong guy because i know nothing about this your framing me for someone else he said all nervously dont you play the victim role her your not that dumb your just telling a lie to get out of another lie its in your records she called the cops on you several times she put a restraining order on you she has reported you for stalking her eveything she has stated to the police was about you so dont lie to be bastard cloud yell back at him.  
you have been charged with assault, sexual harrasment, and now your the main suspect of this girls murder dont try to be in denial why did you do it cloud asked. listen i only wanted to live my life this girl always wanted to cause trouble everytime she seen me i live local to her and i minded my own bissuness she was just a trouble maker that likes to leads guys on he retorted.  
I'm trying to decide what to arrest you for - obstruction of justice, harboring a fugitive or just being a general pain in the ass! cloud said. or so i've heard he replied in a soft voice. i might as well say it out all now then deny for what i done thenn get caught in a lie later the suspect said. why did you kill her cloud ask. i strangle her making her lose all her conscious then gave her a drug making her black out then i took her to my room tied her up and totured her and i strip down all her clothes and rape her watching her scream and cry were music to my ears she struggled for hours trying to fight me off but she was a weakling she beg for her life but i showed her no mercy i killed her god damn i dont regret it i enjoyed everything thing about it he said as he laughed. cloud was shock that he told him everything without a problem it made him sick to his stomach seeing a little twisted physhco like roxas was. well im down for today gentlemen take him away cloud said as he proceeded to walk out of the room roxas was then put in handcuffs by the police and was going to be taken a trip downtown . the investigation was already over they had gotten the evidence and everything they needed he had now been arrested and it was time for his booking he would later on have his intial appearence and preliminary hearing the case wasnt over this was just the begging. 


End file.
